harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Animagus
Un 'Animagus'Un Animagus, des Animagi est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir. La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal, perd toute conscience humaine qui laisse place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. L'Animagus, lui, garde souvenirs, pensée et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de lycanthropie n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus. Registre des Animagi Le ministère de la Magie tient un registre, qui se veut exhaustif, des Animagi. Au 20ème siècle, le registre contient les noms des sept Animagi déclarés et existants. La seule connue de ces sept sorciers est Minerva McGonagall, par contre il existe également plusieurs Animagi illégaux (car non déclarés). Animagi connus *Falco Aesalon, faucon *Lisette de Lapin, lapin blanc (possible) *Minerva McGonagall, chatte tigrée (déclarée) *Sirius Black alias Patmol, chien (non déclaré) *Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver, rat (non déclaré) *James Potter alias Cornedrue, cerf (non déclaré) *Rita Skeeter, scarabée (non déclarée) La nature d'Animagi de James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow n'est connue que de quelques personnes, autant dans leur vie qu'après leur mort. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savent, après le retour de Voldemort, que Sirius Black est un Animagus, de même que Voldemort (informé par Peter Pettigrow). Seuls Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue savaient que James Potter pouvait se changer en cerf. On peut aussi supposer que tous les Mangemorts savent que Peter Pettigrow est un Animagus, de même que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et l'Ordre du Phénix. Histoire Vernon Dursley voit un chat tigré lire une carte routière. Il s'agit de Minerva McGonagall sous sa forme Animagus, qui va passer toute la journée à étudier la famille Dursley. Anecdotes *Il s'agit de l'un des premiers actes de magie cités dans les livres. *J.K. Rowling a apporté plusieurs éclaircissements sur les Animagi''"Question : If you were Animagus, what kind of animal would you be? Réponse de J.K. Rowling : I'd like to be an otter — that's my favourite animal. It would be depressing if I turned out to be a slug or something."'' "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com," Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000"Question : If you were an Animagus which animal would you be? and why? Réponse de J.K. Rowling -> I gave Hermione my idea Animagus, because it's my favourite animal. You'll find the answer in the Room of Requirement, Order of the Phoenix!" JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat, March 4, 2004"Question : If you were an Animagus, what would you like to be? Réponse de J.K. Rowling : This always amuses me this idea. You see, you do not know what you are going to be until you have done it, so you might spend half a decade trying to turn into an animal and then find out you were a slug or something, which would be most unpleasant. I gave Hermione my favourite animal, which is an otter. If you wanted to be something impressive, you would probably be something like a stag or a tiger, would you not, I just suspect I might be a guinea pig or something which would be so embarrassing..." Edinburgh "cub reporter" press conference, ITV, 16 July 2005. Elle a déclaré qu'elle souhaiterait que sa forme Animagus soit une loutre, qui est son animal préféré. Elle a ajouté qu'elle avait donné son idée d'Animagus comme Patronus d'Hermione Granger. Mais en fait, il n'est pas possible de choisir à l'avance ce que sa forme Animagus sera. *La forme Animagus semble être la même que la forme Patronus d'après les éléments que nous connaissons dans la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] mais nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'une généralité. *Les Animagi sont présents dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore arrive au 4, Privet Drive, il pense tout d'abord que le chat présent est Minerva McGonagall sous sa forme Animagus mais il s'agit en fait d'un chat normal. Les autres Animagi présents sont Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Rita Skeeter. Le loup-garou Remus Lupin peut se transformer à volonté et peut donc être considéré ici comme un Animagus lui aussi. Un autre Animagus est visible dans le jeu au premier niveau "Que la magie commence" : il s'agit d'une cliente du Chaudron Baveur qui se transforme en chat noir. Le fait qu'elle se transforme aux yeux de tous laisse supposer qu'il s'agit d'une des sept Animagi autorisés. Apparitions *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *'' '' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' Notes et références en:Animagus es:Animago fi:Animaagi ru:Анимаг et:Animaag Catégorie:Animagus Catégorie:Animal